Communication platforms enable users to communicate with each other in various collaboration activities such as conference calls. Often times, users find that their professional calendars are filled up with back-to-back conference calls. A problem with back-to-back conference calls is that a conference call scheduled at an earlier time can run over the scheduled time, and overlap with a conference call scheduled at a later time. It can be rude to leave people waiting for a conference call to start due to a prior conference call running over its allotted time. Also, when a user is actively participating in a conference call, it can be equally frustrating to drop from a valuable discussion to be on time for a second conference call only to find out it has not started yet. Conventional communication platforms do not address this problem.